Traditionally, telecommunication services, such as local, long distance, Internet, cellular services, etc., have been bought and sold through the interaction of people. Typically, the buy-sell process takes one of two forms: (1) a buyer determines the necessary telecommunication service requirements and contacts one or more sellers of these services; or (2) a seller proactively solicits the buyer, who may or may not be ready to purchase the services.
For larger-sized companies, the service requirements are usually complex and the buyer sophisticated. Therefore, the first form typically predominates (i.e., a buyer initiates the communication with a seller in these instances). For small and medium-sized companies, as well as for consumers, the service requirements are usually much less complex and the buyer less sophisticated. Therefore, the second form typically predominates. The seller contacts the buyer via different methods, such as door-to-door canvassing, telemarketing, direct mailing, advertising, etc.
A major disadvantage of the conventional buy-sell process is that sellers typically control the process. This is especially true in the case of consumers, small businesses, and associations. As a result, it is often difficult for these buyers to get the best possible deal.
Therefore, there is a need to shift control to buyers in the purchase of telecommunication services.